


Five Books Hermione Never Finished Reading

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five books Hermione Granger never finished reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Books Hermione Never Finished Reading

1\. _Practical Guide to Camping in the English Countryside_ by Ihava Tenthouse. What she remembers is complete rubbish and didn't help at all, anyway.

2\. _The Biography of Harry James Potter_ by Rita Skeeter. Needless to say, three pages in Hermione tossed it in the fire and wrote a letter to the Animagus Registry.

3\. _Sonnets and Other Poetry_ by Ginevra Weasley-Potter. Sometimes Hermione feels guilty about this, but mostly... well, she likes being sane, thank you very much.

4\. _The Bible of the Followers of The Savior Harry Potter_. She was just laughing too hard after only two pages. She keeps it around, though, for whenever she needs a good laugh.

5\. _The History of the Voldemort Wars, Part II_. It's not quite comprehensive, a bit embarrassing, and she can never get past the pages that list all of the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago, and it amused me just enough to share again.


End file.
